


New Arrivals

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [44]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas studied the new arrivals as they stood in the gravel drive, as bold as brass.





	New Arrivals

Thomas studied the new arrivals as they stood in the gravel drive, as bold as brass. Who did they think they were? He kept his servant’s blank in place at all times, but Thomas wasn’t delighted to be serving a middle class lawyer and his mother. This man stood to inherit the title, but he was scarcely better than Thomas. Thomas would be annoyed if he wasn’t so good looking. 

The lawyer saw Thomas and stopped dead; his eyes glinted and the ghost of a smile crossed his handsome face. Had the future Earl of Grantham seen something he liked?


End file.
